Abutilon
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Selama ini hanya ada Nozaki di mata Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba saja Hori Senpai datang dan membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau. "Mulai sekarang, cukup berikan perhatianmu padaku karena aku akan terus memusatkan perasaanku padamu sampai kau hanya menatapku seorang."


**Disclaimer: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun** © **Izumi Tsubaki**

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic_

.

 **The Meaning of Flower** : Abutilon — Meditation — Meditasi

meditasi/me·di·ta·si/méditasi: pemusatan pikiran dan perasaan untuk mencapai sesuatu

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

— _Warning: Crack pair & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Bagi Sakura, hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti hari-hari yang lain. Kecuali cuacanya yang memang agak tidak bersahabat saat ia pulang sekolah.

Gadis berpita itu mendesah saat ia berada di depan pintu sekolahnya. Kegiatan klub seni agak sedikit padat hari ini, itulah yang membuat ia pulang agak terlambat. Setelah mengirim pesan ke Nozaki bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat datang ke apartemen laki-laki itu, Sakura kemudian mengambil payung lipat dari dalam tasnya.

"Hahh ... kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?"

Suara seorang laki-laki berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Oh? Hori _Senpai_?"

Laki-laki yang merupakan ketua klub drama itu segera tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura. "Wah, Sakura, kau pulang larut juga?"

"Iya. _Senpai_ tidak bersama dengan Kashima-kun?"

Mendadak suasana di sekitar Hori berubah menjadi suram. "Anak itu membolos lagi," geramnya. "Setelah ini, kau mau ke apartemen Nozaki?"

Mendengar nama Nozaki disebut, seketika itu juga Sakura berubah menjadi ceria. "Ah, _Senpai_ juga akan ke sana? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama-sama?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka payungnya. " _Senpai_ sepertinya tidak membawa payung."

"Kau benar-benar penolongku, Sakura," balas Hori kemudian mengambil payung Sakura. "Biar aku saja yang bawa," tambahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Nozaki, percakapan mereka kebanyakan dimulai oleh Sakura dan topik yang selalu disebut-sebut pasti mengenai Nozaki. Hori adalah salah satu orang yang sadar kalau adik kelasnya ini menyukai pria pembuat _manga_ _shoujo_ itu.

"Sakura," potong Hori saat Sakura baru saja membuka topik baru mengenai Nozaki lagi.

"Hm?" tanggap gadis itu sambil mendongak.

"Kau selalu memperhatikan Nozaki, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hori, wajah Sakura memerah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Laki-laki yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura itu mendesah keras. "Apa kau pernah memperhatikan laki-laki lain selain Nozaki?"

"Eh?"

Langkah kedua orang itu berhenti. Sakura menoleh sambil mendongak ke arah Hori sedangkan Hori masih tetap menghadap depan.

"Apa kau pernah memperhatikanku, Sakura?" tanya Hori lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud _Senpai_ apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hori malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya? Argghh!" geramnya.

"Hmm? _Senpai_ kenapa?"

"Sakura!"

"I-iya," balas Sakura cepat.

Laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat menghela napas sambil menutup mata. Saat matanya kembali terbuka, pandangan itu menatap langsung ke arah mata Sakura. "Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya mantap.

Mata Sakura membesar ketika mendengarnya. " _Sen-Senpai_ pasti sedang berlatih dialog, kan?"

Hori berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah gadis itu memerah saat mengetahui kalau kakak kelasnya itu sedang tidak bercanda. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada dirinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Ta-tapi ... aku ... aku ... Nozaki-kun ... aku ... _Senpai_ ," racau Sakura tidak jelas saking gugupnya.

Melihat hal itu, Hori meraih salah satu pundak Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Kau pikirkan saja dulu. Dan ... dan coba perhatikan aku mulai sekarang, jangan hanya memperhatikan Nozaki," ucapnya panjang lebar dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau bawa saja ini," potong Hori sambil menyerahkan payung lipat itu ke tangan Sakura. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat Nozaki sekarang. Katakan padanya kalau aku ada urusan mendadak."

Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura. Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik," ucap Hori sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi dari sana sambil berlari.

"Eh? _Sen-Senpai_ , kau bisa sakit ...," ucapan Sakura teredam suara hujan. Matanya terus memperhatikan punggung kakak kelasnya itu hingga menghilang di belokan.

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup aneh. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Ke-kenapa _Senpai_ menyukaiku?"

* * *

o0o

* * *

Lelah.

Sakura benar-benar lelah hari ini. Kemarin malam, gadis itu tidak bisa tidur karena pernyataan Hori. Bahkan, kemarin sore ia tidak bisa fokus saat mengerjakan beta pada _manga_ milik Nozaki.

Dan sekarang di hadapan Sakura berdiri Kashima sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Wajah Si Pangeran Sekolah itu terlihat sangat memohon. "Chiyo-chan, tolong bantu kami lagi."

Sakura mendesah dalam hati. Di saat ia ingin menghindar dari Hori, kenapa sekarang dia diminta untuk membantu mengerjakan latar dari klub drama? Ingin rasanya Sakura menolak permintaan Kashima tapi dia tidak tega.

"Baiklah, Kashima-kun," sahutnya akhirnya.

"Wah, terima kasih, Chiyo-chan," balas Kashima sambil memeluk Sakura dan memutarnya beberapa kali.

Setelah puas dengan acara pelukannya, Kashima segera menyeret Sakura ke tempat anak-anak klub drama yang sedang membuat latar drama terbaru mereka.

"Hori-chan _Senpai_!" teriak Kashima. "Aku membawa seseorang untuk membantu kita!"

PLAK!

Gulungan kertas baru saja memukul kepala Kashima. "Jangan berteriak di sini! Memang siapa yang—" ucapan Hori terputus saat ia melihat gadis berambut oranye itu di hadapannya. "Sakura?"

"Iya, benar, benar. Silahkan gunakan Chiyo-chan sebagai penggantiku," ucap Kashima. "Nah, karena sudah ada Chiyo-chan, jadi aku boleh pergi, kan?"

PLAK!

Kepala Kashima lagi-lagi terkena pukulan dari ketua klubnya itu. "Enak saja! Kau juga membantu di sini!" balas Hori. Saat menoleh ke arah Sakura, pandangannya melunak. "Maaf, kau jadi terlibat karena anak bodoh ini. Tapi, kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa kau bisa membantu kami?"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah karena matanya bertemu dengan mata Hori. Bayangan peristiwa kemarin kembali datang ke otaknya dan berhasil membuatnya gugup. "A-ah, tentu."

Hori menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih, kebetulan kami sedang sangat sibuk sekarang," ucap Hori sambil membawa kedua adik kelasnya itu ke arah belakang. Laki-laki itu memberi dua papan yang harus diberi warna pada kedua gadis itu. Tentu saja ia bisa dengan mudah memberi petunjuk pada Sakura karena mereka memang sering bekerjasama saat menjadi asisten Nozaki. "Sakura, tolong awasi Kashima. Aku mau membantu yang lain," ucapnya saat mengakhiri semua intruksinya.

"Baik, _Senpai_ ," sahut Sakura sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu saat bertatap langsung dengan Hori. Ditambah dengan degupan jantungnya yang semakin membuatnya tidak tenang.

Setelah Hori berjalan menjauh, barulah Sakura bisa menarik napas panjang dan memulai pekerjaannya.

"Chiyo-chan, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kashima. "Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda."

Sambil memberi cat pada papan yang sudah diberi tanda itu, Sakura menyahut, "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya sejak tadi.

"Haahh ... tapi, Hori-chan _Senpai_ benar-benar membuatku kesal, aku tidak bisa bolos hari ini," cerita Kashima sedikit frustasi. Goresan catnya terlihat asal-asalan.

"Kashima-kun, kau jangan suka membolos terus, kasihan Hori _Senpai_ ," tanggap Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Kashima mendesah dan pergerakan tangannya berhenti. Gadis itu duduk bersila di lantai dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah di mana ketua klubnya berada. "Coba lihat, dia mencurahkan semua jiwa dan raganya untuk klub drama ini. Coba saja aku bisa melihatnya bermain di panggung lagi."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Kashima. Dia dapat melihat Hori sedang memberi perintah pada anggota klub drama yang lain. Kadang-kadang ada juga anggota yang mencari dia lebih dulu untuk meminta pentunjuk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan dia terlihat begitu semangat. Semuanya ia tujukan hanya untuk klub drama ini.

 _"Coba perhatikan aku mulai sekarang, jangan hanya memperhatikan Nozaki."_

Sakura kembali teringat ucapan Hori. Selama ini, ia memang hanya memperhatikan Nozaki seorang. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki lain yang ia perhatikan dan sekarang di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki yang minta diperhatikan olehnya. Laki-laki yang ia kenal melalui perantara Nozaki ini tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sakura seketika memerah dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Padahal dulu hubungan mereka biasa saja, hanya karena sebuah kalimat, cara pandang Sakura menjadi berubah terhadap Hori.

Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu buta sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan jelas. Padahal ada laki-laki lain yang diam-diam telah memperhatikannya selama ini.

"Chiyo-chan," panggil Kashima tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. "Kuasmu terjatuh."

"Ehh?!" pekik Sakura sambil merapikan pekerjaannya yang terlihat acak-acakkan karena cipratan cat dari kuasnya yang terjatuh.

Sedangkan Kashima hanya bisa tertawa saat melihatnya. "Hahaha ... sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Chiyo-chan?"

* * *

o0o

* * *

Akhirnya pekerjaan klub drama selesai sekitar jam lima sore. Karena hari sudah terlalu sore, sang Ketua sengaja meniadakan rapat rutinnya dan memperbolehkan semua anggotanya untuk pulang. Laki-laki yang baru keluar dari ruang klub itu dapat melihat Kashima yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Saat hampir sampai di sana, Kashima segera pergi entah karena apa.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hori.

Sakura sedikit terkesiap karena suara Hori. "Katanya dia takut kena marah lagi karena ada beberapa pekerjaannya yang kacau tadi," sahut Sakura.

"Hmm ...," gumam Hori. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura. Kau sangat membantu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan semu merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa memandang Hori dengan cara yang sama lagi karena kejadian kemarin.

" _E-etto_ , _Senpai_ , bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Hori memandang sekelilingnya, masih ada beberapa murid dari klubnya yang berkeliaran, ada juga beberapa murid dari klub-klub yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di atap saja?"

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hori sebelumnya. "Tentu," sahut Sakura akhirnya sambil mengikuti Hori ke atap sekolah.

"Kau ingin membicarakan hal yang kemarin, kan?" tebak Hori begitu sampai di atap sekolah. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas sedangkan Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " _Senpai_ , kemarin kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Hori tersenyum. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura. Tidak mungkin aku mempermainkanmu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada rasa senang yang mulai merayap ke hatinya saat ia yakin bahwa Hori tidak sedang bercanda dengannya. "Tapi bukannya ini terlalu tiba-tiba? Aku tidak pernah tahu ka—"

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba, Sakura," sahut Hori sambil menegakkan badannya. "Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya karena yang kau perhatikan hanyalah Nozaki."

Sakura menunduk malu. "Maaf."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan menyukaimu seperti ini," ungkap laki-laki dari kelas 3-C itu. "Awalnya aku hanya tertarik dengan hubunganmu dan Nozaki. Kau terlihat mencurahkan seluruh perasaanmu pada dia, tapi dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering memperhatikanmu, tanpa sadar aku mulai menyukaimu sampai sekarang," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Hori _Senpai_ , terima kasih atas perasaanmu tapi aku tidak bisa ...," ucapan Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Hori memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakanmu, Sakura," balas Hori. "Aku ingin kau mencurahkan perhatianmu untukku juga. Jika kau sudah memberikan semua perhatianmu padaku tapi kau masih merasa bahwa Nozaki jauh lebih baik dariku, di saat itulah aku akan menerima penolakanmu."

Sakura menarik napasnya saat merasakan pelukan Hori semakin erat. " _Se-Senpai_ , aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu."

Hori kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan kedua tangannya ia membuat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak harus mengatakan apapun untukku sekarang. Cukup berikan perhatianmu padaku mulai sekarang karena aku akan terus memusatkan perasaanku padamu sampai kau hanya menatapku seorang."

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah mendengarnya. "Baik, _Senpai_ ," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," balas Hori sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya.

Mata Sakura menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Hori. "I-iya, tapi _Senpai_ , tanganku ...," ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai awal agar kau mulai bisa menatapku," sahut Hori kemudian menarik Sakura pelan. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di stasiun kereta."

"Iya, _Senpai_."

Sakura hanya bisa diam saja saat Hori membimbingnya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Selama ini, hidupnya hanya berpusat pada Nozaki dan sekarang ada laki-laki lain yang mulai masuk ke lingkaran tersebut. Laki-laki bernama Hori Masayuki ini dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya dan membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi kacau.

 _"Cukup berikan perhatianmu padaku mulai sekarang karena aku akan terus memusatkan perasaanku padamu sampai kau hanya menatapku seorang."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Bahkan tanpa diminta pun, Sakura sadar kalau mulai sekarang dia pasti akan selalu menyadari kehadiran Hori di dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 _ **Author's Note: YES! Akhirnya bisa buat fanfic di fandom ini xD Yang suka pair HoriSakura angkat tangan! Krik, krik, krik, oke, kayaknya cuma saya aja yang suka sama pair ini wkwk... Sebenarnya saya sempat suka pair MikoshibaSakura tapi makin ke sini ngerasa kalo mereka berdua emang lebih cocok jadi kakak adik aja hoho...**_

 _ **Oiya, buat yang udah baca, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa buat memberikan komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review yaa ^^**_


End file.
